


Best of Them

by notsohardsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, College, M/M, Nerd Jongin, Valentine's Day, awkward football captain Sehun, bookworm Jongin, planned couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: “We should really plan this… It will totally work.”“True. They are a popular couple who are not dating each other.”“Pfft. They don’t even know each other.”“Which is why, we should plan this.”“This better not back fire us,”“But Jongin is one awkward idiot.”“You think Sehun isn’t? They’re only good at studies and sports but their social skills are highly questionable.”“Jongin is a nerd,”“And Sehun is a sports nerd.”“Will this really work?”“Hmmm.”
Relationships: KaiHun, Sekai - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 122





	Best of Them

Jongin starts packing his books when the bell rings. Normally he would still be sitting in the class, finishing his report but he has to be somewhere quickly. Jongin slings his bag on his shoulder and heads out towards the library. The librarian had informed him that they will be updating the shelves with new books and Jongin wants to be the first one to see them; borrow them.

The hallway is full of students today and Jongin doesn’t understand why. It’s not always this crowded and Jongin worries if they too, would head towards the library. He silently groans, thinking how pack the library will be. He tries to smile back when some students smile at him. They also made way for him to walk and whisper something while pointing at him and Jongin doesn’t want to know what they’re always talking about. Actually he knows; he was curious once and regretted asking his best friend, Baekhyun about it. It’s always that one thing that makes him so uncomfortable; they will talk about his looks, his height, his charms and everything that makes people dream of having the perfect partner.

Jongin tries to pass by without getting noticed much. He walks past a group of giggling girls smoothly and he walks past a group of boys without looking at them. But, a notice on the board stops Jongin from walking; pausing his library plans for a few second. Jongin stares at the bright pink, flowery notice;

“Match Make a college Pair for Valentine’s”

Rules;

  1. They must not be dating anyone or each other
  2. Pairs can be of any gender
  3. Write their names with a PEN
  4. Vote with love.
  5. The only pair that we’re dying to see together.



Pair with the most votes will be the college couple for Valentine’s

Write the names here;

  1. Sehun & Jongin
  2. Jongin and Sehun
  3. Sehun Jongin
  4. Sehun Jongin



The list continues and Jongin stares at his name in shock. He probably looks too shocked to respond when a girl pushes him aside (slowly) to write names. She too, writes his name with Sehun and smiles at him in a teasing manner. “Princess,” Jongin jumps when a familiar voice reaches his ears and Jongin turns to face the owner of the voice. “Baekhyun! What is this?!” Jongin asks his best friend, pulling Baekhyun aside to look at his best friend in complete horror and shock. “Why is everyone writing my name, pairing me with Sehun?”

“You know him?” Baekhyun questions back instead of consoling a panicking Jongin.

“Who doesn’t know him?!” Jongin exclaims but quickly quiets down when eyes turn to look at him. “He’s the sports guy!” Jongin whisper yells at Baekhyun and pushes his fingers into his soft locks. He’s beyond frustrated but Baekhyun’s chuckle turns Jongin into a red balloon. “Which sports Jongin?” Baekhyun questions him and Jongin hisses back with “I don’t know!”

“Which is why I don’t understand why this is happening?! Why is everyone pairing us up?” Jongin asks Baekhyun desperately and he really wishes Baekhyun could clear his mind. His mind could not come up with a good reason to what’s happening. “Jongin seriously, you’re only paper smart.” Jongin frowns at his best friend when Baekhyun said that. “How could you not see that both of you are…”

“Oh God, Baekhyun! He’s coming this way. I don’t want to face him. This is so embarrassing and I don’t even know him. We don’t even know each other!” Jongin rambles and quickly runs away before Baekhyun could grab his hands. Jongin runs but he doesn’t know where he’s going anymore. He was supposed to go to the library but the library was at Sehun’s direction and Jongin wants to avoid any interaction with the other. The only place he can hide now is home and Jongin runs to the bus stop.

Jongin dreads to go back to college the next day. He clearly catches people’s gaze on him and why they’re looking at him with that kind of look; smiles and tease. He now understands. But his mind works on another level and Jongin believes that this could be a prank. But again, why would the whole college prank on him? It doesn’t make sense.

\--//--

In college, Jongin tries not to pass the notice board but he has no choice. That’s the only way to the library and library is his safe heaven. Jongin really needs to go to the library today. He needs some books and he must check the new arrivals. Jongin glowers at the crowd gathering in front of the board. They seem to sound happy and excited about something and out of curiosity, Jongin peeks at the board. He is quite tall and looking at the board is easy.

“I am doomed,” Jongin whispers,

“Congratulations! Congratulations! Jongin! Hey! Congratulations!”

People he couldn’t recognize starts wishing him but the only thing Jongin can focus on his the dateline that he missed to notice yesterday. The voting has already ended and the chosen couple is announced. It’s him and Sehun with almost 2k votes in one day.

Jongin hears more congratulatory wishes. However they’re not directed to him. Those wishes are for Sehun. Jongin freezes with his eyes open wide. Sehun is standing a few metres away from Jongin, looking at him too but there isn’t a hint of surprise in the other’s eyes. Jongin’s palms start to sweat and he swallows the lump in his throat. There is a heavy silence between them amidst the chaos. Honestly, Jongin doesn’t know what he should do and neither Sehun is moving. He looks equally out of place.

“OMG! Jongin you won!” Baekhyun screams, jumping in front of his face, distracting Jongin’s eyes from looking at Sehun. “Hey! Go meet him and set a date!”

Jongin glares at Baekhyun and tries to shut Baekhyun up but another loud cheers and whistles distracts the best friends. Jongin shifts his gaze to look at Sehun who is crowded by his friends. Jongin doesn’t recognize them but they sound a lot like Baekhyun – annoying, reliable best friends. “Dude! Go get him! This is a free date!” The tall one says, hitting Sehun’s back excitedly and another friend agrees, “You can’t back out Sehun. The whole college has voted for you both.”

Sehun remains silent, looking at Jongin and so does Jongin. They share timid glances until Sehun’s friends notices Jongin’s presence. He thought he was already hiding well. “Go get him.” Sehun is pushed towards Jongin and Baekhyun does the same. Jongin almost dropped all the books in his hands. Jongin grips his books tightly, looking at the plain but currently interesting floor. He almost catches Sehun’s black sneakers on the currently interesting floor.

“Say something!” Jongin jumps slightly when an extremely loud roar of voice startles him. He doesn’t recognize the voice so it could be one of Sehun’s friends or someone from the crowd, circling around them. Jongin wants to disappear badly. He wishes the ground to open up and swallow him but that won’t possibly happen. “Jongin!! The floor isn’t that interesting damn it!” Jongin gets startles again but refuses to look up. He can strangle Baekhyun some other time.

Out of nowhere a guy and a girl arrives and passes Sehun an envelope. “Congratulations,” The girl says and Jongin finally looks up at her. Her tag says she’s from the Student’s Council and he mentally starts questioning a lot of things – since when Student Council starts to organize things like these.

“These are some vouchers from various places and we wish both of you can spend some quality time to get to know each other.” The guy says and Jongin keeps staring when Sehun opens the envelope to look at the vouchers. Jongin wants to know what vouchers they are given too but talking to Sehun makes him extremely nervous.

“These are quite expensive vouchers…” Sehun speaks softly, looking at the vouchers and Jongin finally shifts his gaze to look at the other. Sehun’s cheeks are pink and he’s extremely pale up close. Pressing his awkwardness aside; Jongin moves closer to look at the vouchers. “Oh Lord,” Jongin gasps, surprising Sehun and he catches Sehun’s timid smile and awkward reaction. It is nice knowing that the other is as awkward as he is. “Theme Park?” Jongin asks the representatives and they nod with a big grin.

“Anything for the college’s Most Wanted Couple,”

Both of them looks away and Jongin taps his cheek and forehead so the heat would remain controlled. “This voucher is only valid for both of you since your names are written on it and once redeemed, it would be nice if you can update the council with a picture.” The girl says and before Jongin could say anything, the girl waves and walks away. The tension is still heavy between them and the crowd is still waiting for them to interact.

With them standing so close to each other, Jongin notices how they’re about the same height. Sehun clears his throat and keeps the vouchers back in the envelope. “So,” Sehun starts with his voice just loud enough for Jongin to hear. “Would you like to go with me?” Sehun asks him and Jongin finds the other extremely sweet. Despite the announcement, Sehun asked Jongin if he wants to go with him. The small gesture snapped all his insecurities away and timidly, Jongin nods. The smile Sehun gave him is blinding and for a second, Jongin believes the stars are jobless. The way Sehun’s eyes crinkle in pure happiness makes Jongin’s heart skip a beat.

“Jongin! Stop looking so smitten and set a date and time!” Baekhyun screams and Jongin shuts his eyes in horror. Why must Baekhyun use his loud mouth and who says he’s smitten? Jongin turns to glare at his best friend but Sehun’s chuckle brings Jongin back to Sehun. “Wh-when?” Jongin asks, clearing his throat and Sehun scratches his head “Is tomorrow okay?”

\--//--

Jongin runs to the theme park entrance while looking at his watch. He’s late and Jongin did not arrive late on purpose. He was in fact early but the bus that took him here was frustrating. He desperately hopes the pale, sweet and talented football captain waits for him. Baekhyun had kindly informed Jongin about the little things he should know about Sehun and it surprises Jongin that Sehun is very talented. According to Baekhyun, Sehun is very intimidating on field and he’s the best football captain in the college’s history. Sehun’s team had been winning every game since he became the captain a year ago.

Jongin stops to take a deep breath and look around for the other and when he could not spot Sehun, Jongin starts to panic. What if Sehun went back? Being his emotional self, Jongin was close to tears but he decides to walk a bit and look. Sehun did say to meet at the entrance and Jongin is exactly at the entrance. He taps his foot nervously and continues looking around,

“Hey,” Jongin jumps and turns around to the voice that began to love. “I thought you left. I am sorry, I am late.” Jongin rambles, looking at everything but Sehun. That one second glance at Sehun made Jongin’s heart run in his chest and his stomach doing summersaults. It is seriously impossible for Sehun to look so good in a simple white top and jeans.

“I was lining up to redeem the vouchers,” Sehun explains and passes Jongin the wrist tag. “This is yours.” Sehun says and helps Jongin to put the tag around his wrist. Jongin tries (very hard) to control the heat rush on his face as Sehun silently works on the tag and when the other is done, he stares at Sehun’s bare wrist. “Let me put it for you.” Jongin says, thanking the universe for not stuttering.

Sehun passes his tag with a smile and Jongin puts it around Sehun’s wrist carefully. The veins under Sehun’s pale skin are prominent and Jongin could not help but stare at them as he secures the tag. “I am Sehun,” Sehun says all of a sudden and Jongin bursts out giggle. “I know. I am Jongin.”

“I know,” Sehun replies, “My friends filled me with some things I should know about you.” Sehun speaks, touching his nape as a sign of nervousness and Jongin finds the other extremely charming. “What did they say?” Jongin asks, curious about what Sehun’s friends told him.

“They said you’re one of the top achievers in the college and a bookworm.” Sehun speaks with a smile and they start walking. The security checks on their tags and Sehun waits for Jongin to get back next to him before they start exploring. “Is that all they said about me?” Jongin asks Sehun but he gets all red in the cheeks when Sehun’s stares at him kindly.

“They said we have quite an awkward social skill and warned me not to stay silent all the time.” Sehun says but Jongin bursts out laughing surprising the other. “That is what my best friend said to me,”

“And I personally think, you’re charming Jongin. It’s surprising to me that the whole college wants us to date and we don’t know about it.”

“It’s shocking to me too,” Jongin whispers, leading their way to the sweets booth. “You have sweet tooth?” Sehun asks in surprise and Jongin looks at the other in surprise, “Me too!” Sehun says and laughs when he pulls Jongin to an aisle full of chocolate bars. It seems like the football captain is a chocolate addict and he must have chocolates before and after every game. “It keeps me energized. I am sure you know how sugar works in our body,” Sehun laughs and takes a KitKat bar for Jongin, “I don’t eat anything fancy.” Sehun snorts and Jongin keeps looking at Sehun, listening to every word he’s saying. “I would take a break and have KitKat,”

Jongin snorts and shakes his head, “Let’s have some.” He tells the captain and takes two from the shelf.

“Do you like them? We can have something else…”

“Actually, these are my favourite too…” Jongin answers and for a minute long, they stare at each other’s face without saying anything. The only thing that speaks for Sehun is the redness on his cheeks and the sparkles in his eyes. “I didn’t know the intimidating football captain could blush,” Jongin whispers, staring at the KitKat bars in his hands.

“Maybe we can be the forever blushing couple from now on,” Sehun hits back and he points at Jongin’s equally red cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> “I am glad we made that plan years ago,”  
>  “Yeah. Should we tell them?”  
> “Nah.. Let the secret die with us. Enjoy the champagne.”  
>  “Let me think of my best man speech first. Sehun needs me,”  
> “Me too. I should prepare my script. I am Jongin’s best man, remember?”
> 
> A/N: this is a little new i think. Haha. I forgot about vday since i have been busy and when i realized, it was too late. i asked for some prompt suggestion but i got none so i came up with this on my own. Sorry, it took some time. therefore, forgive me for the late VDay fic. Do hit the kudos and drop some comments :)


End file.
